Sengoku Basara: Fate as a Shinobi
by MikiharaTsukiko
Summary: Sarutobi Sasuke is a lone orphan who lost his family in war since young. Adopted and trained strictly in the house of Shinobi, he did not understand the meaning of life, until one day he met a young master who would eventually change his perspective of life. Sarutobi Sasuke X Sanada Yukimura, NO YAOI...or at least, no YAOI intended
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Wee! Thanks for reading! I apologize for how short this first chapter is...am in a middle of a government exam (yep, am in deeeeeep shit, and still doing this XDD), but I'll update as soon as possible! Also apologies for grammar mistakes, lack of interesting storyline and maybe some OOC-ness (tried hard to keep them in character though, sniffles!) *deep bow* nevertheless hope you'll enjoy this fic!**  
_

* * *

_I don't know since when did it happened._

_Ever since the war stole my family from me? Or ever since I was being left no choice but to join the never-ending war as a Shinobi to keep my life going?_

_Perhaps both._

_Either way as long as I can remember, I forgot the meaning of living. I didn't even know why I'm still alive even until now._

_The thing which was in my chest, if I could remember, had been missing, or even if it exists at the first place. I can't find it. It left a hole in me._

_Life, it's meaningless now. Yet we still have to go on and fight for nothing, no reason in particular._

_Maybe it's because that's my…_

忍びの運命  
Fate as a Shinobi

"Sasuke!" the master of the house shouted in wrath, again. The young boy nonchalantly turned around to look at him, mentally prepared to be sent flying across the ground just because he held back his last attack to the enemy. And yes, he did. "What did we taught you about holding back?! Even if it's your kin, friend or ally, when facing one as enemy you are never to hold back! You will be officially working as Shinobi starting tomorrow! Any failures will not be tolerated!"

His opponent, a girl, watched with her eyes wide. She was lying on the ground, severely hurt enough by the boy. Sasuke sat up and wiped the blood oozing from his lips without saying anything.

"P-Please master, if he did not hold back, I would have-"

"My apologies. This will not happen again."

The master gave him a glare before walking off; eyeing on other Shinobi's mistakes so that he could send someone flying again.

The blonde girl watched Sasuke as he stood and cracked his neck. "Why did you…"

Sasuke walked past Kasuga and out of the room without saying anything, leaving the girl staring after his back till he got out of sight. He was tired of all these. No matter how good he did, he will never get praised or acknowledged.

_No point trying so hard._

The young Shinobi absent mindedly strayed out from the training grounds and went into the forest. He loved the place, it was calm and quiet where no one can disturb him. Now to think of it the forest was his hiding place right after his family was killed, until he met his master by fate who brought him into the Shinobi clan and trained him as one.

If only he didn't lose his family…he would've…would've…

…

…he would have…what?

Does he even know what will it be with family? Will he be happier? If so, how will he attain it? Does it make any difference if he stayed with his family?

It's been so long, he forgot that warmth with what people called his closest kin. If it ever exists, though.

Sasuke jumped to a bark of a tree effortlessly. Lying on his back, staring at the sunlight that shone through the gaps of leaves, he closed his eyes and blocked everything from his sight.

_It's better like this…to be alone…_

_Forever._

* * *

_**Yeh. This emo-ness of Sasuke will soon be explained further in later chapters XDD thank you for reading! *deep bow***  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Murmurs surrounded the meeting room that night. Everyone who are now qualified and passed to be a real Shinobi would begin their work starting tomorrow. Practically, everyone was getting excited.

Except one. Sasuke stared to the ceiling absent-mindedly through his half-opened eyelids. In his opinion, this job would be no different than the trainings he goes through everyday anyway, except that his life would really be on stake now- no one cares if he dies in battlefield. That idea doesn't seem to be much of an excitement for the young Shinobi.

The moment their master entered, everyone went silent almost immediately and got down to their knees. "Congratulations to all, all of you would officially be Shinobi from now on. Don't let it get to your head though," he added strictly, "some warlords are already recruiting. Depending on their choice, some of you will be leaving here to stay in their household. How long would it be would be decided by them. Complete your tasks even if it means your life. Failure will not be tolerated, understood?!"

The students all stood up straight in obedience. The master nodded. "Dismiss!" in a blink of an eye, they skillfully disappeared, all heading back to their respective rooms.

However, Sasuke disliked staying in that house. Though no one really knows it, he wanders to the forest most of the time and spends his night there. Even if it was warm in those blankets in that house, the calmness in this forest was far better for him. Spending most of his time in there it was as if this was his home, rather than the hell there.

_I'll be working my ass off and die in battlefield like some nameless dog. There's no changing in my fate as a Shinobi._

_…what a crappy life._

"WARRGHHH!" in all of the sudden, Sasuke's sharp hearing (thanks to the trainings) picked up a scream that came from quite some distance somewhere in that forest. _A child?_ Heading to where the sound came from, he soon came to a view where a child in red was being attacked by a wild bear.

"I-I w-won't…give…up!" the child shouted through his tears, trying to sound brave while his shaking small hands grasped onto what seemed like two spears. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This brat certainly hasn't learned enough the basics of battle yet, judging by the way he stood and handle his weapons. "I…I will make…Oyakata-sama proud…I will! I WILL!"

The angered beast wasn't so kind, however. The young child braced himself and tried to get into an attack stance when it drew back its claws. Before he knew what happened, the bear in all of the sudden went limp and collapsed across the ground.

"Hey kid. You have a death wish wandering around here in such late hours?" Sasuke stated nonchalantly, stepping on top of the now dead carcass with a shuriken swirling around his fingers.

The other stared at him in awe, before breaking into tears. "T-T-Thank…"

"Do not let go of your weapon like that," Sasuke forced the spears into his small palms, reciting the phrases his master had carved into his mind permanently. "Your life depends in them."

He merely nodded and wiped the tears of his eyes. "I will be brave and train myself with these spears! I will make Oyakata-sama proud of me!"

_"I will make master proud of me!"_

Sasuke frowned. It was as if seeing the reflection of his young self in that red boy- the old self he had unconsciously and gradually forgot…

A sigh escaped the Shinobi's lips as he looked away. "Where did you come from?"

"K-Kai…"

_Kai? Isn't that where the Takeda rules?_ "Kai is in that direction. Get back now before you get killed."

The child stood up in a wide grin. "Thank you so much, brave warrior! What would your name be?"

Without knowing why, he answered. "Sarutobi Sasuke…" only after that it hit him- what's the use of telling these to a kid?

"Sarutobi Sasuke. I will never forget your kindness. We shall meet again!" reciting these sentences in a prince-like way, he ran off gleefully.

_That grin will not last long on those lips. Masters are not as kind as you think in this era…you'll only be disappointed by how futile your efforts are._ Sasuke turned on his heels and headed back, feeling gloomier than ever. Why did he even bother to save that kid, that question he couldn't answer. _…whatever._

_Can I just…get out from this web of gloominess?_

_Do I even have a chance to?_

_Do I even have a place outside this web?_

* * *

_**Isn't it pretty obvious who this kid is? R&R, please! *puppy eyes* *gets shot***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3's here! Enjoy! **

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened automatically, as if programmed, just before the sunrise. _Oh yeah, had to get back early today. My job's officially starting._

Immediately he proceeded back to his room for change of clothes. Most of the Shinobi's were already awaked and prepared, getting all excited for their new job and masters. After a light breakfast, everyone gathered at the new training room for official Shinobi's. Sasuke stayed in the corner of the room, distancing himself from everyone and trained all by himself.

The moment the door of the room slid opened, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and watched as their master entered, as usual. "I'm sure that all of you know who Shingen Takeda-kou is. He has sent a request today in search for a Shinobi, and thus one of you would be chosen to work for him."

The Shinobi's shifted excitingly on their spots, waiting for the name to be announced as their master pulled out a paper and read it aloud.

"Sarutobi Sasuke!" he commanded, and everyone turned to look at the best-achieved Shinobi. His eyes and Kasuga's widened before he disappeared and reappeared immediately in front of his master on his knees. "You have been requested to work for the Takeda clan. Remember all that you have learned here. No failures will be tolerated, understand?"

"…yes."

"Head straight to Takeda's mansion as soon as you arrive to Kai. You shall leave at noon." Once he left, everyone in the room surrounded Sasuke with excitement.

"That's awesome, Sarutobi! You're chosen to work for the famous Takeda Shingen!"

"I wonder how will it be?!"

"Do you know? Takeda's a really huge and rich clan! You will be living comfortably working for them!"

"…thank you," Sasuke replied nonchalantly and walked out of the room, leaving the peoples who were still excited inside. Getting into his room he started packing.

"Who would've thought you would get hired so fast." One of the boards of the ceiling opened, revealing Kasuga.

"How's your wound?"

The other fumed as she got down from the ceiling. "I don't need your sympathy. They're recovering well, even if you didn't hold back yesterday."

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically.

Kasuga placed her hand on hip, frowning at the boy before her. "You don't seem happy."

Sasuke merely looked over his shoulders before shifting his attention back to his packing.

"Aren't you excited at all? We finally get to be paid professionals and will be leaving here to new surroundings."

"…what's there to be happy about putting your life in danger?"

"I thought you've been dying to leave this place."

"…I don't remember mentioning that to you."

"Is there even a need for that? It's all written over your face for the past five years ever since we met."

Sasuke smiled. "So you've been noticing all these while, huh? I'm touched, my wife-to-be actually cared 'bout me!"

Blushed, she sent a kick towards him, in which the other dodged effortlessly. "Don't get too full of yourself! That crap is not until at least 10 years later!" Kasuga growled, folding her arms across her chest coolly, "It's just that we will be going separate ways…and you're one of the people I know the longest. How are you going to work with that attitude? Always keeping things to yourself and not telling anyone."

Sasuke looked away in silence.

The blonde before him sighed. "…you never change at all…just be careful out there. Even if you're the best Shinobi here, war isn't as easy as this. It'd better not be a corpse I see the next time we meet."

"Says the one who's losing to me yesterday."

"Shut up!" she launched another kick. Sasuke blocked it single-handedly.

"Just a joke," with a smile, he tied his packed and slung it over his shoulders. "…see you."

Kasuga gave him a slight smile. "All the best in your new job." Sasuke gave a small wave and swiftly left through the window.

* * *

**Lol another short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! I'll try posting a new chapter as soon as possible :3**


	4. Chapter 4

-Takeda Mansion-

A large, still figure, respected by every warrior on the Land of Rising Sun, sitting in the middle of the room with his eyes closed, appeared to be unarmed and vulnerable. But anyone would know better, he could be as silent as a forest, but as well as ferocious as fire. Being constantly referred as the Tiger of Kai, this respected figure was feared and looked up to by everyone, even those outside of Kai.

The child beside the Tiger of Kai was getting restless though. "Oyakata-sama! It's almost time!" he shouted excitingly. And a punch was thrown across his face.

"You fool! Did I not teach you to stay calm and patient no matter where you are?! This alone could very well decide on your life!"

The child painfully got up, then bawled. "I'm sorry for being careless! Oyakata-sama, you are, indeed, the wisest of us all!"

Shingen nodded with a smile. "Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMU-…" Shingen stopped. He closed his eyes with a smile and turned to the other direction of the room. "Great job for making so far without stirring even the least commotion or having any of my soldiers noticing."

The child's eyes widened, followed by a wide grin as he watched a green Shinobi appeared from thin air a few seconds later, kneeling before him and his master.

"Greetings, Takeda Shingen-kou. Sarutobi Sasuke, at your service."

"Welcome, Sasuke. You really live up to the title as one of the best Shinobi despite your young age."

"I'm not worthy of those words. It's my honor to be able to serve Takeda-kou. I will do my best, even if it means putting my life in grave danger," Sasuke recited those lines, as if programmed. It's not like he put his hearts into those words, but he has no choice in this job after all. Want it or not, he would have to work his life off.

That did not escape The Tiger of Kai's eyes however. He just gave a nod. "Yukimura, come here."

"Yes!"

Sasuke raised his head a little to the somewhat familiar voice. Surprise hit him when he saw the child in red from last night, his face full of excitement. There wasn't any news of Takeda Shingen ever having a child, though…could this be his brother? Was his brother this young? However his questions were soon all answered.

"Meet my disciple, Sanada Yukimura. This lad is still young; I hope you can act as his engun (reinforcement), as well as guiding him in battles from now on."

_Sanada…? The son of Sanada Masayuki, who passed away just recently…?_

"We meet again, brave warrior. For yesterday, I thank you very much! Please give me guidance from now on!" Yukimura said, excitement written all over his face.

A slight spark of irritation ignited in his chest, and Sasuke did not know why. How could he smile so brightly when his family member just died not long ago? There was nothing wrong with smiling like that, yet…

Nevertheless, Sasuke bowed his head low in silence.

"Do stand up, Sarutobi," Shigen smiled, "Yukimura has offered to show you around, he will lead you to your room."

Sasuke got up and bowed deeply. "Thank you very much. I look forward to serve Takeda clan from now on, till as long as Takeda-kou wish me to."

The Tiger of Kai gave another satisfying nod as Yukimura led Sasuke out of the room.

_Who had thought this young child would be the son of Sanada Masayuki…_

"You can get to the dining hall from here, and here's the path to army camp! If there is anything you can follow this path to Oyakata-sama or my room! I will be glad to help! And here is-"

"Enough," Sasuke interjected, shutting the latter up. "Can I know where my room is now?" His eyes widened when the smile was completely wiped off from the other's face. _How could I have been using such rude tone towards my master?!_ "S-sorry, I didn't mean to sound so-"

"My apologies, you must be tired from that journey, and yet I kept you walking around…"

"N-No, I didn't mean to-"

"It's only a few steps more, c'mon!" Yukimura flashed him a big grin and pulled his hand, guiding him down the hallway. Sasuke felt as if his whole body relaxed. For a minute back there he thought Yukimura was going to cry and this job would soon be a goodbye. But this kid seemed too bright and energetic to be tearing down…

Yukimura continued pulling him until they reached the room at the end of the hall. "Here's your room! Feel free to rest well for today; we may start our training tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? I can start my job right now."

"You have to rest! You came by foot all the way to Kai, didn't you? It's not good straining yourself!"

The look in Yukimura's eyes was enough to tell Sasuke that he would insist on the same thing- no objections would work. Hence he gave up with a smile and shrugged. "…I understand. Thank you, Sanada-sama."

"Addressing me as formal as 'sama' is prohibited! You're my guardian! I demand you to call me something less formal."

"Huh?"

"Address me with something less formal!" he repeated enthusiastically.

"…uh…then…Sanada…danna…?"

Yukimura nodded with satisfaction and gave off a huge grin. "That sounds better!"

Sasuke took a step back. The irritation in him was growing.

"…thank you. I'm going to rest now," he quickly got into the room, wanting to get Yukimura out of his sight as soon as possible.

"Alright! I'll call you for dinner! Rest well then, Sasuke!"

Stiffening, he quickly slammed the door shut behind him. This is just a child; he knows nothing much about the truth and harshness of world. Yet, that huge smile he was able to wear on his face, the smile that Sasuke can't put on…and for him to call other so casually, as if he had known Sasuke for a long time…what? He's trying to establish a bond with him? Trying to fill that emptiness in his chest which he couldn't even remember if it exists or not?

Sasuke jumped out through the window, swift-stepping towards the nearby clump of trees. Even if it's not a forest- his home, at least he gets to lean back on that familiar feeling against the bark of tree. _This job is tougher than I thought. Serving a master you dislike is not easy…_he effortlessly jumped to the tallest bark and leaned back, staring off to the sky. _Get it out of your mind, Sarutobi Sasuke. A Shinobi like me cannot choose his job. If I'm paid, I have to what I have to do. That's it._

A sigh escaped his lips.

_Life…it's so pointless, isn't it?_

* * *

_**Ahh I have enough of shoving bunches of books down my throat in just few days of studying *cries* though the exam is still going on...I'll try updating as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading people! XDD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the views, reviews, subscription and favorites, guys! All these really encourage me to further write more :') thank you so much! *bows with tears of joy* and here's a new chapter, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" a distant voice woke him up from his sleep. The sky was already getting dark. "There you are! Why would you be sleeping there? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sanada-sama…?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Sasuke's sweat dropped. "My apologies, Sanada-no-danna…"

Smiling, he gave a nod. "Dinner is ready! Let's have it together!"

"…danna, you haven't had your dinner?"

"No, I wanted to eat with you. C'mon, Sasuke!"

"…" Sasuke clenched his fist. "A servant can't eat on the same table with his master, danna."

"Who set that rule so? And I believe I said you're my guardian!" Yukimura laughed, "It will be okay! Plus, you haven't eaten anything since you arrived to Kai, didn't you?"

"But…"

"Take this as an order from me and come down!" Yukimura gave another grin. Sasuke sighed in defeat before appearing next to Yukimura in a split second. "Great! Let's go! The dish will grow cold if we don't hurry, we are having yakiniku tonight!"

"Danna…" Sasuke mumbled as Yukimura pulled him along.

"Yes?"

He shook his head and looked away. "No…nothing."

The other gave him a grin. Upon entering the dining hall, Yukimura was immediately sent flying, with everyone, even Sasuke, gaping at the sight.

"Sa…Sanada-no-danna?!"

"YUKIMURA! How can you be late for dinner?! You need the essential energy and health for your body and mind!" Shingen's voice echoed in the room.

"I-I'm shorry, Oyakata-sabua! I habe carbed your wourds of wisdom to my shoul! This mistake wihill not be repeated!" Yukimura roared energetically while rubbing on the lump on his face.

Shingen nodded. "Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sabua!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sabua!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SABUA!"

"Err, the dishes are…" Sasuke muttered with uncertainty. Shingen and Yukimura looked at him, causing him to jump back slightly. "Sorry, don't mind me. Please continue."

"Sasuke's right, the dish will get cold soon! Yukimura! Make sure you eat well enough! You too, Sasuke!" he raffled Yukimura's hair before exiting the dining hall. Sasuke stiffened slightly at how fast his master address him by his given name.

"Yesh, Oyakata-sabua!" the child yelled passionately, tears were visible in his eyes.

A pair of half-opened eyes stared after the young master. "Danna, do you and Takeda-kou always act like…this?"

"Takeda-kou? Huh? Oh! Act like whut?"

"Like, him punching you like…just now."

"Yesh! It's a sacred ritual I must undergo to beh stronger! Why Sashuke, do you wish tha' join too?!" he shouted before pressing the lump on his cheeks painfully, but the grin was still glued on his face.

"N-No, thanks," Sasuke raised his hands in a defensive way, before he stared gloomily at his feet and ask in almost a whisper, "…I mean, doesn't that hurt…?"

The small energetic figure which was walking across the room to get some ice paused for a while. "I had to admit, it doesh hurt a bit…but I musht get stronger for Oyakata-shama!"

_"I will make master proud of me!"_

The words again rang in the shinobi's ears. He shook his head to block the memories. "Why?" the lone word escaped his lips before he pursed them regretfully. "Sorry, I don't mean to…I mean, please forget my pointless question just now-"

"I am indebted to Oyakata-shama. Oyakata-shama ish a kind master. He ish tha' only one who ish willihng to take in a no one like me after father's death," he got some ice and pressed them onto his bloated cheeks, "being stronger and contribute to Takeda-clan is the best way I can repay Oyakata-sama. I will gladly do anything for him and help to conquer the Land of Rising Sun, even if it means my life."

The other's eyes darken. _Ahh…so, we're different after all._

_How can you act so delightfully, so cheerfully, when you're being tortured like that just after the lost of your family? When you are at the verge of death with no one to remember you the minute you lost your life?_

"Sasuke?" the call of his name broke Sasuke from his thoughts. "Dinner's served! C'mon, sit beside me!"

Although half-heartedly, it's not as if the shinobi had a choice to object. He simply gave a nod and ate his dinner in silence.

This gloominess, however, did not escape the young master's eyes.


End file.
